Dissertation
by Oignon-chan
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un jeune homme vide, sans attaches sincères, jusqu'au jour où il devra rédiger une dissertation qui ne tournera pas autour de son sujet de départ. YAOI Sasu/Naru


"_**Dissertation".**_

**OS Sasu/Naru ; Yaoi**

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de la merveilleuse oeuvre qu'est Naruto ne sont pas à moi mais à Masashi Kishimoto. **

**Toute similitude avec des faits réels serait parfaitement fortuite. **

**Rating T**_(je préfère prévenir)_

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous (hé ouais, les filles d'abord), je vous présente mon premier OS dont je suis vraiment très fière, écrit alors que je m'ennuyais ou autre...Donc je suis vraiment très heureuse que vous soyez là pour le lire. Il est court, je le trouvais nettement plus long sur mon ordinateur, mais bon xD N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis !_

_Pardon, pour les éventuelles fautes d'orthographe (je sais qu'il y en a, on me l'a fait remarquer et ce n'est en aucun cas un reproche lorsque je dis ça), mais ce n'est pas toujours évident de toutes les voir :D_

_Ensuite, je préviens les lecteurs de "Elle." que j'arrête **temporairement** cette fiction car l'inspiration ne me vient pas, j'ai les idées, mais pour ce qui est d'écrire, c'est différent. Je me pencherai dessus, mais je ne garantie rien. Et enfin, j'annoçais une nouvelle fiction écrite en collaboration ave Maki-sama, mais celle-ci a eu l'excellente idée de la supprimer, il faut donc que nous écrivions la suite et fin. _

_Bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

Sasuke Uchiha est un jeune homme vide, sans attaches sincères, jusqu'au jour où il devra rédiger une dissertation qui ne tournera pas autour de son sujet de départ.

* * *

Il sortit de la douche, ses cheveux bruns dégoulinants le long de son torse

finement musclé et ferma les yeux. Que lui arrivait-il ? Pourquoi pensait-il au blond maintenant alors qu'il n'avait aucune attirance envers les hommes ? Il rouvrit les yeux, espérant y trouver une réponse, mais au lieu de ça, il trouva dans son lit la jeune fille avec qui il avait passé la nuit. Cette dernière émergea et s'approcha de lui.

« Bonjour…souffla-t-elle.

-Salut. »

Elle enroula ses bras autour des son cou et approcha sa bouche de l'oreille du brun.

« C'était merveilleux…murmura-t-elle.

-Tant mieux, maintenant sors de chez moi. J'en ai assez de toi et de tes caprices. Dégage, trancha-t-il.

-Mais…

-Sors ! Vociféra le brun.

Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils se fréquentaient et cinq mois qu'il ne la supportait plus. Cinq mois que tout ce qu'elle disait lui donnait envie de vomir et de lui lancer ses affaires en pleine tête.

« Sasuke je t'aime, je…Hurla-t-elle, en pleurs.

-Je sais, mais ce n'est en aucun cas réciproque.

-Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi ?

-Par simple caprice, écoute, je me suis lassé, point. Maintenant fous moi la paix et surtout vas-t-en. »

Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien, il devait, encore une fois, avoir trop bu.

Cela lui arrivait souvent en ce moment, trop souvent même. Il comblait un vide, tentait de faire disparaître une peur un peu trop présente, mais cela restait vain. Son éternelle solitude et sa crainte omniprésente faisait de lui ce qu'il était devenu. Et cela, personne, pas même dans son entourage ne pouvait le changer. La jeune demoiselle, le cœur brisé par le brun, quitta l'appartement en sanglot.

S'il agissait de la sorte avec cette dernière c'était pour éviter un éventuel abandon, pour éviter que ce qu'il avait déjà ressentit une fois dans sa vie, ne se répète.

* * *

Un bruit strident se fit entendre mais se fit vite interrompre par une main puissante. Lundi, 7h30. Sasuke Uchiha se levait pour la première fois depuis une semaine, pas parce qu'il en avait envie, bien sûr que non, mais parce qu'aujourd'hui il fallait qu'il retourne sur le lieu de son calvaire quotidien. Etant une personne naturellement douée pour les études, il se demandait très souvent pourquoi il devait encore se rendre au lycée. Mais il finit tout de même par se réjouir car depuis peu, une tête blonde occupait ses pensées nuit et jour. Pourquoi ? Il se le demandait constamment, mais une chose était sûre, il ne le laisserai à personne.

Il enfila don un pantalon et un tee-shirt et s'avança dans l'entrée, d'un pas nonchalant pour y enfiler une paire de converses.

Arrivé dehors, l'air frais fouetta son visage pâle avant de s'engouffrer à travers ses vêtements. Il en inspira une grande bouffée avant de se diriger d'un pas traînant vers son lycée.

* * *

« Mr Uchiha ? Interpella son professeur de français. »

Le concerné releva la tête et regarda d'un air ensommeillé la cause de son réveil.

« Hm ?

-Pourriez-vous nous faire l'honneur de votre présence ? Qu'est-ce que Victor Hugo a voulu dire par là ?

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? J'étais pas avec lui, déclara-t-il avec ennui.

-Voyez-vous ça, cela vous épuise de suivre mon cours ? Je pensais que vous ne participiez pas parce que vous saviez déjà tout cela. Mais il semblerait que je me sois trompé. Alors pour me faire pardonner, vous me rédigerez un commentaire d'environ…quatre pages ? Cela vous convient-il ?

-Hum…ai-je le choix ? Murmura-t-il pour lui-même. »

Puis il enfoui son crâne ses bras avant de fermer les yeux.

Guère longtemps, car il reconnut la douce voix mélodieuse de son blond.

« Je pense que l'auteur a voulu exprimer toute la souffrance qu'il éprouvait à travers ces quelques vers. Montrer à quel point la mort de sa fille était insoutenable et en même temps avouer au monde entier l'amour qu'il éprouvait et éprouvera pour elle, pour toujours.

-Et bien Naruto, quelle magnifique analyse tu nous as fais là ! »

Le brun, n'ayant perdu aucune bribe de la conversation, se tourna vers le blond qui lui, dessinait sur une feuille volante. Sasuke le trouva particulièrement beau à cet instant. Le blond avait posé sa tête dans sa main droite, dessinant de la main gauche. Il n'avait pas dans les yeux et éclat que percevait Sasuke à chaque fois qu'il le regardait. En cet instant, il avait le regard perdu, vide. Mais ses billes céruléennes étaient toujours aussi belles.

« Je crois sérieusement, Mr Uchiha, que vous devriez prendre exemple sur Mr Uzumaki. D'ailleurs, cela me semble être une excellente idée. Mr Uzumaki, pourriez-vous aider Mr Uchiha à accomplir ce travail ? »

Le dit Uzumaki lâcha son crayon et dirigea son regard vers son professeur.

« Euh…je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, déclara t-il d'un ton las.

-Parfait, hurla Mr Hatake, rayonnant.

-Parfait, vraiment parfait, souffla le brun avant d'enfouir une énième fois sa tête dans ses bras, souriant. Il n'aurait pu tomber mieux.

La sonnerie se fit entendre et les adolescents présents dans la salle se levèrent et se dirigèrent, discutant de tout et de rien, vers la sortie.

Sasuke, habitué à ce que personne ne l'attende, rangea tranquillement ses affaires, passant inconsciemment devant la table de son blond qui n'y prêta aucunement attention.

* * *

Sasuke descendait seul les marches menant à son casier lorsqu'il aperçu Naruto, appuyé contre un arbre, lisant un roman quelconque. Du moins, c'était son point de vue.

Il profita de la concentration du blond pour le détailler une énième fois. Il était beau, impeccablement beau, avec ses cheveux couleur blé complètement décoiffés, sa peau basanée et ses yeux céruléens.

Quant au reste du protagoniste, il possédait un corps à se damner.

Sasuke qui pourtant n'était pas lésé de ce côté, le jalousait. Il voulait ce corps pour lui, il voulait être le seul à pouvoir le caresser. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, Sasuke fixait Naruto avec une lueur de prédateur. Le blond arqua un sourcil, soupira et ferma son livre.

« Putain, je ne serais jamais en paix ici. Qu'est-ce que t'as à me fixer comme ça, hein ?! T'en as pas assez de l'original que tu veux ma photo ? »

Le brun, perdu dans ses pensées obscènes, souriait presque bêtement. Naruto rebuté par ce comportement tourna les talons et se dirigea avec toute la grâce d'un éléphant vers ce qui semblait être un banc.

Le noiraud lui, arrivant enfin à sortir de son rêve, chercha sa muse des yeux.

« Merde ! Naruto, attends ! »

Il se précipita vers le blond, qui résigné à lire son livre, le ferma d'un coup sec.

« Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Uchiha ? »

Sasuke arqua eu un rictus presque imperceptible. Il s'assit à la droite de Naruto, qui le regardait, les sourcils froncés.

« Rien de spécial, crois-moi. Je n'ai pas besoin de toi pour faire cette stupide disserte.

-Pourtant…ricana le blond. Ecoute Uchiha, le prof m'a demandé un truc, alors je le fais. Tu te doutes bien cependant, que ce n'est pas pour toi que je le fais, mais pour une simple marque de respect envers nos aînés.

Donc si je dois te traîner par la peau de ton joli postérieur, je le ferai.

-Mon joli postérieur, rien que ça ? Demanda Sasuke, les sourcils levés et un sourire malicieux ornant ses lèvres. Je ne suis pas gay, Uzumaki.

-Oh, alors la prochaine fois, fais plus attention lorsque tu me reluques dans les couloirs, avait soufflé le blond dans l'oreille du brun avant de s'en aller.

Sasuke rentrai dans son immense villa, la tête encore occupée par l'Uzumaki. Il n'arrivait pas à se remettre de la sensation qu'il avait éprouvé lorsque Naruto s'était trouvé à quelques centimètres de lui et qu'il lui avait susurré ces mots d'une voix suave. Sasuke n'avait jamais essayé d'être discret, et ça, le blond semblait l'avoir remarqué.

Le noiraud se réjouit de ce travail, car pour lui, ce n'était qu'un prétexte pour que le blond s'intéresse à lui.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant un quart d'heure que Sasuke regardait pas la fenêtre, un quart d'heure et bien plus qu'il ignorait royalement le cours de son professeur de mathématiques.

Il laissait son esprit vagabonder, imaginant des scénarios qui pourrait se passer avec l'Uzumaki, tel que le blond jouant au volley sur la plage, le torse dénudé, offrant une vue parfaite au brun.

C'est donc avec cette vue en tête qu'il se leva, la sonnerie venant de libérer ses élèves d'un cours mortellement ennuyeux.

Etant au moment du déjeuner, Sasuke s'allongea sur la pelouse , sous un arbre, écouteurs dans les oreilles. Il ouvrit doucement les yeux, ayant entendu quelqu'un s'approcher, et tomba sur deux iris bleus. Il cru rêver pendant deux secondes, avant de se redresser vivement.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Uzumaki ?

-On dirait que tu n'es pas spécialement heureux de me voir, murmura le blond avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. »

Le brun se rallongea à son tour, un léger sourire en coin.

« Pas le moins du monde. Bon sérieusement, je te manque à ce point..? Susurra Sasuke dans le coup du blond.

-Oh, tu ne peux pas imaginer à quel point, ironisa le blond avant de se mettre en tailleur. Nan, je suis là parce qu'on a un truc à faire tous les deux.

-Déjà ? Tu veux déjà faire ça avec moi, Uzumaki ?

-Prends pas tes désirs pour des réalités, Uchiha. »

Sasuke rigola, de son rire cristallin.

« Tu sais rire ?! Hurla Naruto, partant lui aussi dans une crise de rire.

-Oui mais seulement quand…

Il s'arrêta, se rendant compte qu'il avait failli commettre une grosse erreur, avant de changer de sujet.

« Bon, tu voulais travailler, non ?! Lâcha Sasuke, alors que le blond arquait un sourire.

-Ahaha…t'as raison, bon… »

Ils discutèrent, tout en prenant des notes, jusqu'à ce que la cloche se fasse entendre.

* * *

Un simple terrain de basket délaissé, dans une petite rue de Tokyo. Sasuke avait pour habitude, depuis la mort de ses parents, de s'y rendre. Il était désormais en Terminal et s'était hissé en haut de l'affiche étant l'un des meilleurs du pays et par ailleurs le capitaine de l'équipe de basket de son lycée. Il aimait bouger, s'entraîner sans relâche, se sentir vivant. Il commença donc un petit échauffement avec son ballon, ne voyant pas un blond accroché au grillage, qui le regardait silencieusement. Naruto n'osait s'approcher, car voir le brun dans cet état était pour lui, vraiment très inhabituel. Le voir si concentré, suant, lui qui d'habitude était détaché de tout et toujours propre sur lui même, éveilla quelque chose à l'intérieur du blond.

« Uzumaki ? Ca fait longtemps que tu es là ? demanda le noiraud en s'essuyant le font avec une serviette.

-Nan, même pas une minute…déclara t-il. Tu es vraiment doué, Sasuke. »

Sasuke haussa presque imperceptiblement les sourcils surpris par les paroles du blond. En effet, il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois que Naruto l'appelait par son prénom.

« Hn, merci…murmura t-il.

-Sasuke ? Demanda le blond au bout d'un moment.

-Hum ? »

Naruto se tourna vers le brun, le tira par le bras, l'obligeant à se tourner vers lui, avant de déposer ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Elles étaient douces, vraiment douces. Sasuke approfondit le baiser, encadrant de ses mains, le visage du blond. Blond qui avait de plus en plus de mal à respirer.

Sasuke se détacha de Naruto et posa une main sur son torse. Le blond ré-ouvrit doucement les yeux.

« Uzumaki, t'es sûr de ce que tu fais ? Demanda t-il, un sourire flottant au coin de ses lèvres.

-Je…pas trop non. Seulement, avec un type comme toi…je me dis qu'il faut tenter sa chance.

-T'es hors classement, t'as pas à tenter ta chance…souffla le noiraud avant de reprendre possession de ses lèvres.

* * *

Il était 11h55 et Sasuke Uchiha regardait fixement la pendule accrochée au dessus du tableau. Plus que 5 minutes à attendre. Il soupira longuement, s'acharnant à penser qu'il était maudit. Il avait passé sa soirée d'hier à se demander si il ne déconnait pas en ayant cette relation avec le blond. Mais à chaque fois il se disait que non, c'était impossible. Un petit blond perfectionniste qui le rendait complètement dingue. Il fut donc le premier à sortir lorsque la cloche sonna.

Assis tranquillement sous un arbre, comme à son habitude, il n'entendit pas les bruit de pas qui s'approchaient de lui.

« Sasuke ? Je peux te déranger ? Demanda une fille rousse à lunettes.

-C'est déjà fait, soupira t-il.

-Je peux déjeuner avec toi ?

-Pourquoi ? T'as besoin d'une autorisation pour manger ?!

-T'es vraiment drôle Sasuke ! rigola niaisement la rousse.

-Uchihaaaa ! Hurla une furie blonde, non loin de là. »

Sasuke tourna la tête et regarda arriver son futur petit ami.

« Uchiha je…oh, s'étonna le blond, entre deux essoufflements. Bon écoute, je vais pas te déranger plus…je…je te retrouverai plus tard…déclara t-il le sourire au lèvres.

-Nan, reste ! Karin allait justement s'en aller.

-Je…non ! T'as rien à faire là, toi, s'exclama t-elle, se rapprochant dangereusement du brun. Sasuke se leva rapidement, attrapa la main de Naruto et l'emmena plus loin, sous le regard ébahi de la rousse.

« Sasuke-kuuun ! Hurla t-elle.

-Je…Sasuke, attends ! Qu'est ce que tu fais, là ? Ou tu m'emmène ?demanda le blond qui était presque en train de courir à cause de la rapidité des pas de Sasuke.

-Naruto, ça fait plus d'une demie journée que j'attends ce moment, et y a une idiote qui vient me les casser, alors que j'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être avec toi. Hier encore, je virai une fille que je fréquentais depuis deux ans de mon lit. Et tu sais pourquoi ? Parce que ça fait 5 mois que je pense à toi nuit et jour. Que j'ose pas aller te voir, que je te reluque autant que je peux et maintenant que c'est presque accessible, y a une idiote qui vient me les casser, hurla t-il d'une traite.

-La déclaration est assez brutale, mais ça me plaît ! Déclara le blond le sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-Idiot, pouffa le brun. »

Puis il se souvint de sa préoccupation première.

« Naruto ? J'ai quelque chose à te demander. C'est sérieux, alors ne te moque pas de moi.

-Si tu dis ça, je vais en mourir d'envie. Mais allez, je t'écoute.

-Y a un truc entre nous, quand je suis avec toi, je suis bien et j'attends des moments comme celui-ci avec impatiente. Naruto, est-ce que je peux te considérer comme étant mon petit ami ? »

Le blond fronça les sourcils puis se pinça l'arrête du nez.

« Uchiha, après les cours, tu ramène ton magnifique cul chez moi, déclara le blond avant de s'en aller vers la cafétéria. »

Jusqu'à la fin de l'après-midi, le brun se tortura l'esprit en essayant de ne pas imaginer Naruto dans une chambre. Seulement c'était comme demander à un chat d'aboyer. Etant un pervers de première et l'assumant totalement, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer le blond dans différentes…

« Sasuke ? Tu peux me passer ta calculatrice, s'il te plaît ? Demanda son voisin qui n'eu pour seule réponse qu'un regard froid et glacial.

-Bah tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, hein, rigola son voisin dont l'échine fut parcouru d'un énorme frisson.

Sasuke soupira une énième fois, ne supportant plus d'être enfermé dans cette salle. Et puis soudain, quelque chose brisa cette atmosphère pesante. Une boulette. Une petite boulette de papier. Il l'ouvrit, curieux de savoir ce que ces idiotes du fond avaient encore bien pu inventer.

_« Je m'ennuie. Et puis d'ici je ne vois que ton dos. Même si… »_

Il sourit à pleines dents, le message accentuant et perversifiant encore plus ses pensées. Il retourna le petit morceau de papier et marqua de son écriture fine et penchée :

_« Tu ne peux pas imaginer comme moi aussi. Tu ne veux pas aller aux toilettes par hasard ? »_

Il l'envoya discrètement au blond qui acquieça d'un grand sourire. C'est ainsi qu'ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes, collés l'un à l'autre.

« Sasuke ?

-Hum ? Répondit le brun tout en bécotant le cou du blond.

-T'aurais pas oublié la disserte ?

-Quelle disserte ? Demanda t-il, se détachant un peu du blond.

-Je crois que c'est à cause d'elle que t'es dans les toilettes avec moi actuellement.

-Hum…t'as raison, mais je sais que tu n'aurais pas pu résister et que tu m'aurais sauté dessus…déclara le brun, rieur.

-Ah bon, et qui m'a dit ce matin qu'il pensait à moi nuit et jour ? C'est toi qui n'aurait pas résisté plus longtemps, rigola le blond. Ça vaudrait peut être le coup qu'on y aille, tu ne crois pas ?

-Hum…peut être…t'as raison, les toilettes c'est pas l'endroit idéal…rigola à son tour le noiraud. »

* * *

Le blond attrapa la main du brun, lui exposant tout ce qu'ils pourraient faire ensemble, parlant de l'histoire de ses parents, expliquant à Sasuke que s'il vivait avec tant d'aise et d'argent c'était grâce à ses parents qui avaient longtemps résidé en Suisse et que grâce à l'acharnement de son père, ils avaient réussi à monté une prestigieuse ligne d'hôtels très prisés. Il expliqua aussi que ses parents venaient d'Angleterre, mais qu'ils avaient toujours énormément appréciés le Japon est que c'était donc pour ça qu'il y résidait à présent.

« Et tes parents, ils font quoi désormais ? demanda le brun, voulant en savoir plus sur le quotidien du blond. »

Naruto se tourna vers Sasuke, marchant à reculons.

« Et bien, ils sont partis. Ils ne vivent pas ici, déclara le blond avec un petit sourire triste.

-Comment ça ils ne vivent pas ici ? Ils t'ont abandonné ?

-Nan…c'est pas tout à fait ça. Mon père à toujours adoré son travail et se savoir coincé ici, au Japon, ça ne lui plaisait pas.

-Mais pourquoi ne pas avoir étendu son business jusqu'ici ? questionna le brun, nageant dans l'incompréhension.

-Il était persuadé que ça ne marcherait pas. De la place, ici, pour des hôtels de luxe ? Nan, il savait que c'était trop risqué. Et puis la Suisse, il ne s'y sentait pas enfermé, expliqua Naruto, haussant les épaules.

-Mais…et ta mère ? demanda presque imperceptiblement Sasuke, fronçant les sourcils.

-Ma mère est amoureuse de mon père, c'est tout. Il est tout pour elle, c'est _sa_ vie. Ne les juges pas sans les connaître, Sasuke. Ce sont de bons parents, rigola le blond, voyant son petit ami fronçant encore plus les sourcils. Ils m'ont demandé à maintes reprises de les rejoindre, mais je n'ai pas envie. J'ai _ma_ vie ici, tout. Là bas, je n'ai rien. Je ne suis rien, si je m'en vais d'ici. Avant, si on m'avait posé la question, j'aurai répondu : « J'ai mes amis. » et maintenant, je répondrai : « J'ai Sasuke. ». Je ne vais pas m'en aller et quelque part, elle le comprend. Même si elle a toujours l'espoir d'un retour, elle sait qui je suis. Bon, tu viens, on est plus très loin, hurla le blond, n'y tenant plus. »

Sasuke de son côté, restait perplexe quant à la révélation du blond et n'arrivait pas à partager sa joie. Il baissa le nez, espérant cacher son mal être à son petit ami mais un bruit sourd lui fit relever la tête. Ce qu'il vit sembla arrêter le temps. En effet, Naruto était allongé au sol, la tête de côté, baignant dans son propre sang, son bras complètement retourné. Il tourna la tête et vit le conducteur de ce qui semblait être un 4x4, sortir de son véhicule, complètement paniqué.

« Je suis désolé…il…il est sortit de nul part…je…je ne l'ai pas vu…putain…je…articula difficilement le conducteur, les pommettes rougies et une jolie bouteille de Whisky trônant sur le siège passager. »

Sasuke sorti de sa torpeur et s'approcha du corps inerte de son blond, le prenant doucement dans ses bras, hurlant dans toute la rue d'un cri étouffé par ses sanglots qui ne cessaient de couler le long de ses joues pâles.

* * *

Il était 22h55, un médecin urgentiste venait d'annoncer à Sasuke Uchiha que son jeune ami venait de décéder à la suite d'un traumatisme crânien provoqué par la chute brutal sur la tête qu'avait dû faire le blond après avoir été reversé. Le château de carte qui avait toujours été d'un équilibre précoce venait de s'écrouler. Le monde de Sasuke, résumé à ce seul être humain, venait de s'effondrer. Naruto était tout pour lui et il venait de se le faire arracher par un chauffard complètement ivre qui n'avait osé lui trouver que comme excuse qu'il ne l'avait pas vu. Sasuke avait cessé de vivre au moment où il avait vu _son_ blond étalé sur le sol, les yeux encore ouverts. Lui qui pensait avoir tout perdu à la suite de la mort de ses parents, venait de encore une fois de perdre la chose la plus importante à ses yeux. Il quitta l'hôpital, n'ayant avec lui, que sa tristesse et son deuil à accomplir.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que l'accident avait eu lieu. Sasuke n'avait pas franchi les portes de son lycée depuis ce laps de temps. Il se dirigea vers une salle, entra sans frapper et posa une feuille son le regard ébahi de la classe présente et du professeur.

Celui-ci posa les yeux sur la copie présente devant lui et lu :

« Vous m'avez demandé de dire ce que représentait pour Victor Hugo de perdre sa fille. Et bien, je n'en sais rien. Mais ce que je sais, c'est que perdre la personne qui est la plus chère à votre cœur est insurmontable…cela vous brise de tout part, vous vous sentez vide, mort.

Alors si l'amour c'est ça…je n'en veux pas. Je ne veux pas encore souffrir comme j'ai souffert. Pardon. »

Sasuke laissa son regard errer dans la salle, cherchant la place de son amour, mais Mr Hatake posa une main sur son épaule, l'obligeant à se retourner.

« Sasuke…vous n'étiez pas obligé de…commença t'il.

-Monsieur, Naruto Uzumaki ne m'y a pas aidé. Au revoir. »

Sasuke sortit de la salle sans un mot de plus. Il venait de sortir de salle de Français, rendant sa dissertation.

* * *

_Voilà, j'ai enfin réussi à finir une "histoire" ! (Applaudissements, clap clap...hum...merci). _

_Alors j'espère que ça vous à plu, j'ai adoré écrire cet OS et j'espère que ce ne sera pas le dernier ! _

_Et comme vous avez sûrement du le remarquer, j'adore les trais, et ouais, c'est mon truc :D_

_En espérant une fois de plus que ça vous ai plu et vous remerciant de m'avoir lu,_

_Oignon-chan._


End file.
